


Kingdom Hearts: King of Hearts

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Retcons KH Key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: King Raevis Caem Hearts XV guards Kingdom Hearts in the throne room of Castle Hearts. He's done so since losing his father in the Keyblade War, fossilizing his friends and foes alike in darkness. His decision to isolate Kingdom Hearts and hide it away along with his castle and the city beyond its walls caused the X-Blade's current broken apart state. As king, it is his duty to determine whether it's safe to draw the X-Blade from its resting place and return Kingdom Hearts to the world. Who will show him whether that time has come? None other than Sora, Donald, Goofy, and friends.





	1. A King's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> *The end to the Keyblade War in this AU was inspired by Final Fantasy XV in many ways. The ruler of the Unity Hearts Kingdom is also the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts armed with the X-Blade, much like the King of Lucis guarding the crystal armed with the Ring of the Luceii. Prince Raevis was traveling the world with his closest friends to learn what being king truly meant only to return to the Keyblade War, as Noctis and friends learned about the Fall of Insomnia rushing there to learn if it was true.

Sitting on a throne stained with darkness, a single man dwells on what he could not stop. His kingdom lay in shambles, his subjects breathe no more, and the radiant white halls now dulled from a war for light. He had been so blind… and had even lost the one who needed him the most. He lost count of how many years had passed. He saw a twinkle out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to see his shattered window… and in the sky were several sparkles… stars… stars in the sky? It’d been so long he had forgotten what they looked like in the night sky.

For the first time in who knows how long… he stood from his throne. Looking himself over, he saw how his attire had worn. His once shining black dress shoes were now tarnished and scarred, his black slacks were dirt-covered and had small rips here and there, his white blouse was a faded gray and his black vest had numerous tears, and his kingly cloak had become extremely tattered. Walking to the windowsill he stared at the stars and began to read their stories.

“Sora… Riku… Kairi…” he spoke somberly as dreams of their adventures came to him.

He then walked the halls of his castle. He fondly remembered everyone that had once served him in the castle. All had become jet black statues due to his decision to lock away his kingdom. His closest friends, the Kingsguard, were in formation in the foyer of his castle doing battle with the fossilized remains of their enemies. He’d entrusted each with a Keyblade of their own, proof of their kinship in his early days as prince. It was then that it came to him… how he’d come to reign in the worst possible time… the time of the Keyblade War.

Returning to his throne he wondered about how things had turned that way. It was as he entered the throne room that he saw it plunged into the floor at the steps leading to his seat. The broken remains of the X-Blade… passed down from ruler to ruler, the watchers of Kingdom Hearts, at least before the darkness tore the kingdom it resided in apart. He flashed back to the time he sealed away his castle… his enemies were upon him as he wielded his father’s sword, fury in his heart over his father’s very recent death…

“You have killed your kinsmen for the power of light… but the light shall always repel the dark!” he roared plunging it into the ground unleashing a colossal wave of darkness.

That darkness fossilized his friends and foes where they stood. The castle was absorbed into another realm as the power of the X-Blade burst into seven pieces of light and thirteen pieces of darkness. That event caused his immortality, his aimlessness, and the extremely damaged state of the X-Blade. It didn’t even resemble its old self anymore… a shadow of its former glory. He didn’t even remember what it meant to be King of Hearts anymore, or why he’d so wanted to succeed his father…

“If Sora, Riku, and Kairi’s journeys are to be believed, maybe it’s time to bring the brightest light back. First, I must learn what I’ve forgotten… what it means to be king, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts.” he spoke to himself approaching the broken blade.

He placed his hands around its handle and darkness began to flow from within him. With a deep breath he used the darkness and light to craft a greatsword sized Keyblade bearing black and white colors with dagger teeth resembling a crown shape, as he believed it too dangerous to take the X-Blade. It then occurred to him that perhaps what he’d been waiting for was Sora and Riku, two who knew what it meant to embrace the light without fearing the darkness.

“I know how long we’ve slept… how we’ve let the darkness run rampant… but please, lend me your aid to restore your power, X-Blade… Kingdom Hearts… I only ask that you grant me your blessing to do so, grant my weapon your grace to come here and to other worlds as I deem fit.” he spoke readying to swing his Keyblade.

His Keyblade began to glow with light alongside darkness. He smiled shedding a single tear. Conviction filled him as he prepared his swing. The blessing was clear to him.

“Kingdom Hearts… to Radiant Garden!” he spoke swinging the weapon sending the energy from the blade forward forming a rift before him of swirling light and dark.

He walked through as the light and darkness restored his clothing. They then began to alter them keeping the same color scheme. His dress shoes became boots, his slacks turned to denim jeans, his blouse and vest became a black and red long-sleeved shirt, the royal crest on the chest transformed into a necklace bearing the emblem, and his cloak transformed into an overcoat bearing the royal crest on the upper back. The last touch was shaving his beard and trimming his moustache a bit as well as hemming his hair tidying it up. He exited the portal into Radiant Garden’s square in the dead of night truly looking like a king.

“Fancy-looking Keyblade you’ve got there.” Leon’s voice called from above as the portal closed behind him.

“Is this Radiant Garden?” he asked Leon looking up at him.

“It is. Now, want to tell me who you are?” Leon answered.

“My name is of no consequence to you. I seek Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Can you tell me where they are?” he asked.

“I prefer knowing who I’m giving directions to when it comes to my friends, actually.” Leon scoffed.

“If it will bring me closer to my goal… I am-” he began when his keyblade suddenly began emitting light.

“What’s the light show about?” Leon asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about. My name is Raevis Hearts. I’m looking for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to speak to them about an urgent matter.” he told Leon.

“All right, Raevis… you’ll want to head to the castle. Sora and Riku are usually up there receiving magic lessons from Master Aqua.” Leon told him.

He began on his way thinking about his usual way of introducing himself. The light made it clear when he was going to tell Leon his full name and that he was King of Hearts that he needed to keep his mouth shut about that. On his way to the castle though, he noticed the girl he’d seen as Kairi dressed similarly to Aqua having trouble fighting Heartless. He couldn’t help himself and rushed to her aid.

“Who are you?” Kairi asked after the last one fell.

“A friend, you could say. What were you thinking taking on a group of that size alone?” Raevis scolded.

“I was tasked by Master Aqua to take the Heartless reported here out… I just didn’t think there’d be so many…” Kairi sighed.

“If the odds are against you there’s no shame in fleeing to gather aid. Training to become a Keyblade Master is pointless if you die unnecessarily risking your life trying to accomplish each and every task your teacher gives you on your own.” Raevis lectured.

“So it’s okay to ask for help… that’d have made last week’s task so much easier.” Kairi chuckled.

“Exactly. Now I’ve important business with Sora and Riku, so I must press on.” Raevis told her before beginning to continue up the path to the castle.

“Wait, there have been a lot of Heartless sightings up that way, it’s too dangerous.” Kairi warned him.

“I saved you from some Heartless just now, did I not? I’m capable of handling them.” Raevis smiled over his shoulder.

“I have to report to Master Aqua anyway, so let me go with you.” Kairi told him jogging to catch up.

“I’ve no reason to refuse, safety in numbers and all that.” Raevis chuckled.

“So, how did you get the Keyblade?” Kairi asked as they walked along the overlook.

“You could say it runs in my family.” Raevis replied.

“So did you perform the passing down ritual with someone on another world then?” Kairi asked.

“In a manner of speaking…” Raevis sighed thinking back to his father’s last words.

“Kairi!” Sora’s voice shouted and he and Riku rushed to approach them.

“Sora, Riku. Don’t worry about the Heartless, I got some unexpected help. This is Raevis, a Keyblade wielder like us.” Kairi smiled.

“Really?” Riku asked and Raevis called his Keyblade to prove it.

“Ha! I win the bet Riku!” Sora exclaimed with a jump.

“Wait, you were serious with that?” Riku asked raising an eyebrow with a smile.

“You said it was highly unlikely for other Keyblade wielders to be out there, let alone ones able to come here.” Sora smirked.

“Yeah, ‘unlikely’, I didn’t say it was impossible.” Riku laughed.

“By the way, where’s Master Aqua?” Kairi asked.

“Should be in the library. She said not to spoil your next lesson though, so our lips are sealed.” Riku answered.

“I guess I should hurry and find her then. Oh, and Raevis said he had something to talk to you two about, so see ya later.” Kairi told them before running on ahead.

“Something you needed to see us about?” Sora asked tilting his head with his arms behind it.

“Do both of you know of the X-Blade?” Raevis asked them.

“Yeah. It’s the only way to reach Kingdom Hearts.” Riku replied.

“That is technically incorrect… the blade and Kingdom Hearts are one and the same, you could say. Keyblades call upon light to aid them… the X-Blade creates light itself, the kind not even the thickest darkness can withstand. To wield it is to wield Kingdom Hearts.” Raevis told them.

“That’s some insane power… no form of darkness can stand up to it because it’s Kingdom Hearts itself…” Sora commented crossing his arms.

“One must be very careful though: to wield it for a just cause will bring you more light than you could ever imagine, but to wield it with sinister intent will taint it with darkness… so much you would instantly turn another into a Heartless should they be struck by it.” Raevis warned.

“So if you taint the sword, you also taint Kingdom Hearts. What happens then if it’s the ultimate source of light?” Riku asked.

“It must be purified or destroyed. The only means to purify it without cleaving the light from others would be to bathe it in the light produced by those pure of heart.” Raevis answered.

“What happens if it’s destroyed?” Sora asked.

“Kingdom Hearts will begin to self-purge any darkness tainting it, and once it has completed the cycle it will produce a new X-Blade. Of course, Kingdom Hearts will not just give it back to the same wielder once this is done… you will have to swear an oath to light that you can never break. Should you do so, your darkness shall swallow you… and Kingdom Hearts will banish you to the Realm of Darkness.” Raevis answered.

“You certainly seem to know a lot about this.” Riku told him.

“You could say that I’m quite the historian.” Raevis smiled.

“Hey, we should introduce him to Master Aqua and Master Terra!” Sora suggested.

“Not a bad idea.” Riku smiled.

“Sounds splendid.” Raevis chuckled and allowed them to lead the way.

Eventually they entered a training area where Terra and Ventus were sparring. Terra sensed something odd and immediately signaled Ven to halt. Looking at Raevis, he didn’t feel right about him.

“Master Terra, Master Ventus, we met another Keyblade wielder. He knows a lot about the X-Blade.” Riku told them as they approached.

“Does he…?” Terra asked.

“Greetings.” Raevis smiled and rolled evading Terra’s Keyblade.

“Terra, that’s kinda rude don’t you think?” Ventus asked.

“Testing his reflexes…” Terra spoke glaring at Raevis.

“Quite sudden to ask for a spar, don’t you agree?” Raevis chuckled standing up.

“Do you two secretly know each other?” Sora asked.

“Never met him before in my life.” Terra told him.

“Terra, a moment?” Aqua’s voice called from a floor above.

“Coming.” Terra told her walking up the stairs.

“I wouldn’t mind a little sparring.” Ventus told Raevis.

Aqua had Terra sit down at a table overlooking the area. She usually did that when she’s seen what he did. That meant she saw him take a swing. Aqua looked less than pleased too.

“So what made you swing?” Aqua asked.

“Something just didn’t feel right about him. It was like looking at Xehanort or something… or more accurately, like when I was being manipulated by him.” Terra told her.

“That doesn’t make it okay to just swing at him.” Aqua scolded.

Down below they heard sounds of Ventus’s Shotlock going off. Raevis had managed to get away with minimal damage. He then got up smiling as he aimed his Keyblade at Ven.

“You showed me yours, guess it’s only fair to show you mine… just be prepared to dodge, if you can.” Raevis smiled as a mass of light began raging around his blade.

“You can Shotlock too?! Don’t hold anything back!” Ventus smiled excitedly preparing to move.

“No holding back? In that case, don’t blame me for what happens to you.” Raevis laughed as he swung the energy sending it forth… and it then split into thirteen.

Those thirteen energy waves then became suits of armor wielding different weapons. They moved at blinding speed acting as a singular unit assaulting Ventus giving very little opportunity to dodge and block causing him to take heavy damage. He was juggled in the air, slammed down, knocked between them, and then implanted into the wall by the one wielding a hammer. They faded away as Ven coughed falling out of the crater.

“Ven!” both shouted leaping down to him.

“W-What… what was that…?” Ven asked trying to remain conscious.

“My personal Shotlock… Rulers of the Heart.” Raevis answered, knowing that he was hiding the fact it was actually passed down ruler to ruler in his kingdom.

“Ven, are you gonna be okay?” Terra asked him.

“I’ll… be fine… I said not to hold back… just didn’t expect to be hit with something like that…” Ventus chuckled before passing out into Aqua’s arms.

“So there’s Shotlocks like that too…” Sora commented.

Aqua had Riku escort Raevis to a guest room while she treated Ventus’s injuries. Needless to say he made an impression that day. He wasn’t sure how exactly, but he was going to determine whether it was safe to return the true light. After a brief period of waiting Aqua entered the room.

“So… just who are you? I doubt you’re just a historian.” Aqua asked.

“Well… can I tell her?” Raevis asked his Keyblade and light encircled the blade for a minute.

“Sorry. It’s word is final. You’ll have to buy my lie.” Raevis told Aqua.

“Will I now?” Aqua asked crossing her arms.

“I’d gladly tell you if I wasn’t told to keep my true identity a secret.” he smiled.

“I’ll play along for now so long as you don’t have anything malicious planned.” Aqua told him.

“You needn’t worry about that. If I’d intended to do them in, would I not have done so to Ventus earlier when he was vulnerable?” Raevis smiled.

“Anyone can hide their true motives.” Aqua argued.

“True enough.” Raevis laughed.

“Well, dinner will be ready soon. We’re always looking to learn more about other Keyblade users, so try to be open to questions.” Aqua told him before leaving the room.

After a stroll around the castle, there was a PA call to report to the dining room. The room had a long table and everyone was situated as Aqua dictated. Raevis was seated by Sora with Aqua beside him. The meal was a specialty Aqua had recently picked up, Dragon Pasta with garlic bread. The portions were evenly distributed, and after a prayer dinner began.

“So Raevis, every Keyblade has a name… what’s yours called?” Sora asked.

“Dusk of Heart. You could say I… had a rough patch in my life when I was a teenager.” Raevis answered.

“Have you had any experience with darkness?” Terra asked, despite the look Aqua gave him the second he started speaking.

“Yes, actually. It was the biggest mistake of my life, but I had close friends to set me straight again. I’m sure you and Riku can relate to the feeling.” he answered.

“How common is that?” Aqua asked in an annoyed tone.

“Sadly, more frequent than one would think. One must be very careful when passing the Keyblade onward. The desire to use it for one’s own desires is great, especially in times of emotional distress.” Raevis told her.

“So you’ve learned your lesson from it.” Terra spoke looking slightly relieved.

“At a cost, yes. I permanently lost someone close to me.” Raevis sighed.

“If they’re lost in darkness… you can still save them. Master Aqua was lost in the Realm of Darkness for who knows how long.” Sora told him.

“It’s not so easy if they’ve lost their heart.” Terra commented.

“Oh…” Sora spoke realizing he’d made things awkward.

“Darkness gets to the best of us. He found the way back to the light, and that’s more than a lot of people can say.” Riku commented.

“By the way, what world are you from?” Kairi asked him.

“It was swallowed by darkness long ago… I don’t remember its name, but I do remember what it was like.” Raevis answered.

He wasn’t technically lying on that count. Castle Hearts and the town surrounding its walls were encapsulated in what he’s called The Starless Night. It’s a ball of pure darkness that only the X-Blade would stand the smallest chance of dispersing. The blessing of Kingdom Hearts is the only means with which to go to Castle Hearts as a result of it. He would remember that starless sky every time he thought of home.

After cleaning up, he returned to his guest room. In the morning he was to aid Aqua in attempting once again to teach Sora and Riku Shotlocks. Riku was getting very close, but Sora was getting nowhere it seemed. He hanged his coat on the coat stand by the bed, took off his boots showing his white socks, and tucked into bed. In his dreams, memories of his past began to come to him…


	2. Memories of Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raevis dreams, some early memories of his father come to him.

A three-year-old Raevis was playing with his mother one day in Castle Hearts. He’d always remember her silver hair and amber eyes. He was always told to remain in his bedroom which doubled as his playroom, because his mother was at one point a prisoner of war. An unusual event occurred at ten, his father entered the playroom. He was scared that he was going to be scolded until he saw the beaming grin on his father’s face. He kneeled by his mother and hugged both close.

“Both of you, at noon report to the throne room. Today is my coronation, which means my father will no longer be able to restrict you from being seen.” he told them.

“Dear, that’s wonderful.” Raevis’s mother smiled.

“That means you don’t have to be cooped up in this room anymore… you’ll be able to walk where you please, with some restrictions.” his father told Raevis.

“Where will I not be allowed to go?” Raevis asked him.

“The maid’s quarters and barracks, of course. Everywhere else will be your oyster.” his father smiled while gently ruffling his hair.

“Even the Ruler’s Armory?” Raevis asked.

“So long as you don’t touch anything, even the Ruler’s Armory.” he chuckled.

While his father left to fetch his coronation garb, Raevis’s mother bathed him and dressed him to be fit for public presentation. His mother then dressed in attire fit for a future queen. When the ceremony began, for the first time the guards did not tell Raevis and his mother to return. They stood firmly aside allowing them passage. It was Raevis’s first time truly seeing the throne room, and it almost made him too nervous standing by his stoically silent armor-clad uncle. The way his armor’s helmet strongly resembled a wolf was always intimidating.

At last the current ruler, King Raevis Luciel Hearts XIII, proceeded to the throne wielding his version of the X-Blade. It bore wrapping around the combined guards for grip and the two crossing Keyblades themselves were Oblivions. His cold gaze struck fear in Raevis’s heart. Luckily for his nerves, his grandfather did not stare for longer than a minute.

“Now… today is a glorious day. Today, my son takes the reigns as Guardian of Kingdom Hearts… King of Hearts… Champion of Light! Welcome… Raevis Elysia Hearts XIV!” the king spoke as music played welcoming Raevis’s father into the throne room.

He was dressed in black dress shoes, a black blouse, a red vest bearing the Royal Crest on the chest, and a pure white cloak emphasizing his ascension to the throne. At his side was his Keyblade, Right of the Heart, only earned by the crown prince or princess when their heart has proven to Kingdom Hearts that they’re ready to ascend the throne. When Raevis’s father arrived before his father he kneeled.

“Raevis Elysia Hearts XIV… you have been deemed worthy of the crown. Today you swear an oath to Kingdom Hearts to uphold the power of light and to make you decisions in the best interests of the people. Your firstborn child shall strive to learn and uphold the same morals.” the king spoke.

“I humbly accept this vow and swear I shall never break it. With my people to light my way, my loved ones to brighten my heart.” Raevis’s father told the king.

“Then, Kingdom Hearts as my witness, I hereby dub thee... King Raevis Elysia Hearts XIV. Now… I shall offer the X-Blade to Kingdom Hearts, so that it will be reincarnated into the X-Blade you shall wield as king.” he spoke raising his weapon to the sky, and the shining heart above made all in attendance look in awe as streams of light raised the X-Blade up.

The weapon faded into the mass of light, and Raevis’s father raised his Keyblade allowing the streams of light to raise the Keyblade up to join the X-Blade. Bright light shined down from Kingdom Hearts as the X-Blade reemerged slowly descending to its new wielder. The twin Oblivions had been replaced with all new Keyblades… pure white with golden heart-shaped gemstones decorating their long blades. The teeth were shaped like angels, and the token on the end of the chains were the image of father, a mother, and their child. It was the Keyblade his father used before attaining Right of the Heart… Father’s Love. The joined guards were even a handle of their own now.

“This X-Blade… shall be your guiding beacon.” the former king smiled as Raevis’s father took hold of his new weapon.

His father then turned to the crowd and raised his X-Blade as Kingdom Hearts unleashed a light of acceptance. That light materialized armors… those belonging to each of the past rulers. King Raevis Magna Hearts XII, Queen Freyja Leia Hearts XI, Queen Freyja Sylmaria Hearts X, King Raevis Altair Hearts IX, Queen Freyja Mana Hearts VIII, King Raevis Luna Hearts VII, and every ruler down the line past them were all lined up by number with the most recent armor near them and the first ruler at the back of the left line. Only those destined for the throne have numerals and are tied to the first-name rule. The rule generally applied to the first-born child.

“I am King Raevis Elysia Hearts XIV! With this light of mine I shall cleanse the dark, purify hearts, and bring forth prosperity!” Raevis’s father announced confidently and each of the past rulers kneeled as a sign of their respect and trust for the new king.

The light then began to form a new armor across from the twelfth ruler. The armor’s motif was a lizard and bore a long red scarf. It wielded a longer than usual rapier worn at its left hip indicating right-handedness. There could be no denying it, this armor represented Raevis’s grandfather. The armor then knelt like the others, true proof of his father’s ascendance to the throne.

“Today, I make my first decree as king! Let it be known throughout the land, that there is already a prince! My son, Raevis Caem Hearts XV! My wife is Sylvia Hearts!” his father announced making the now previous ruler sigh placing a hand over his face as the crowd began to gossip in shock.

“I knew you would do something so foolish…” Raevis’s grandfather groaned.

“Father, you may think me a fool as you please, but our love is genuine. Would Kingdom Hearts not have banished her to darkness if she could not be reformed? She’s also had very ample opportunity to take my heart.” Raevis’s father chuckled looking over his shoulder.

Raevis’s father then pulled him to full view of the crowd lifting him onto his shoulder. His grandfather looked to his uncle who simply shrugged, as he often did when he wanted no part in arguments. Raevis was very nervous as he’d always been told never to be seen by the public. His mother gave him a reassuring smile as she hooked his father’s arm.

After his father became king, he truly was allowed to venture as he pleased. He happily explored the castle, mapping its layout in his head. He still hid whenever his grandfather walked by though. He’d firmly cemented fear into Raevis’s mind. Other than those times the staff seemed to have turned a complete 180 in their attitude toward him and even returned his morning greetings with a genuine smile now.

On his seventh birthday he was called to the throne room, a very rare occurrence as his father was usually busy with other matters. Standing by his father were the Kingsguard, who were also his father’s closest friends. They were Caleb Cross, The King’s Valor… Layla Frost, The King’s Wisdom… Elise Montoya the Sage, The King’s Master… and Lawrence Straul, The King’s Final, short for Final Line of Defense. His father was smiling, despite their stoic expressions.

“Raevis. You see my friends before you. They are also my close defenders. I have finally decided who your Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final will be today forth.” his father told him.

He then snapped his fingers and four children entered the room. They were divided as one girl and three boys, although the girl was the eldest of them judging by their heights. He’d never seen them before either.

“Please, introduce yourselves.” his father smiled.

“I’m Koda Dark Oak, the King’s Valor! I’m training myself in twin swords, so don’t you even worry about crowds!” the energetic boy with short spiky brown hair introduced himself.

“I’m Chris Summers, The King’s Wisdom. I’m pretty good with a firearm, but magic is my true talent.” the slightly older boy with longer brown hair and glasses introduced himself with a bow.

“I-I’m Max Sunflare, The King’s Final… u-um, I’m not much good in a fight, but I’m really good at blocking attacks with my massive shield.” the nervous boy Raevis’s age with red hair stammered.

“So much for in order... oh well. I’m Lenneth Frost, The King’s Master, and daughter of Layla Frost.” the girl with long black hair, who appeared to be reaching her teens, introduced herself with a bow.

“From today onward, my son, they will be your friends and defenders. Please try to get along.” his father told him as the four knelt to him.

Those four would go on to become cherished friends. When Raevis would take the throne they would replace his father’s friends as the Kingsguard. Everything began to turn white as the sun began to shine in through the window… Raevis had awoken from his dream, finding himself to have shed some tears in his sleep remembering such things…


End file.
